


For Forever

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: Teen Wolf Road trip AU! This takes place the summer before the crew departs for college.





	1. Chapter 1- day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadGirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadGirl91/gifts).



Chapter 1 Day 1

Why had he agreed to this? A full summer of riding in an RV with people that he was not all that fond of? They were all friends of Stiles, good friends, as a matter of fact, no more like these were his best friends. He was able to say yes to this for some reason, was it a full yes, or was it an okay but if such and such happened? He couldn't remember and he was trying to recall the exact words.

In reality, Derek Hale might not have said yes to this summer road trip of epicness as they called it, but Stiles when Stiles looked at him the way that he did with his eyes it made Derek a different person. An RV ride across the country, it would be torture but at least he would have some time with Stiles? Sure, he wished that it could be just the two of them, but that was being nitpicky and he was not going to be nit-picky. Why he was not such a huge of Stile's friends, it was simple they were all too perky and upbeat for him. If he could make this summer without interacting with all of his friends it would be too soon.

Today was the day that they were going to leave, and he was still trying to think of ways that he could get out of this. Taking his own car was one, that meant that he would be alone, but that also meant that Stiles would not be in his car with him. Maybe if he convinced Stiles to come in his car with him it would be fine. How that was the point, he needed a way to convince Stiles that this was the best plan. His friends, would he want to leave his friends for him probably not but it was worth a shot asking him.

"Hey, Derek!" Stiles said he made his way into Derek's room, this was going to be fun he was sure of it. "Are you ready to go?" Stiles looked at him, he knew that Derek was not the biggest fan of his friends, but being on this trip might him become a better friend to them. That was kind of the point of Stiles inviting him, low key he was hoping that they could all bond more and things would be better. The two of them had just started dating three months ago, and it was the oddest when they were all around each other. It was just tense, and it was not a thing that he wanted to have to deal with. How was it that this could work, he had no idea he just hoped that it would ease the tension.

"I, Yes, I am ready." In truth he was ready, but he just wished that he was able to get this over with. He just wanted to have a good summer with his boyfriend, and only his boyfriend no other people.

"I know this might not be the summer that you wanted, just the two of us but we could still have a lot of fun this summer." Stiles could tell that Derek was ready, but that Derek truly wished that it could be just the two of them.

"I hear you, and when I am around your crew, or whatever you call them, I will be nice because they're nice to you, and they're your friends." Derek was not sure what stiles called his group of friends, but squad or crew seemed like it was the correct term to use here. It seemed like Stiles was reading his mind when he spoke about this not being the summer that he wanted. "You're correct this is not the summer that I wanted, but for you, I will try and make the best of this summer.

"I love you just and be as nice as you can to my friends this summer? Like you are with me, only not as mushy because that would be weird for everyone." Stiles was just trying to calm Derek down here, he could see that he was very tense about how this summer was going to go.

As they made their way out to the RV Stiles was thinking of what he was going to say. All of his friends knew that he was coming, but it still might be odd if he didn't say anything when they entered the van. Making this less awkward would need to happen, but as long as Derek was giving these vibes it would be awkward this summer.

"Hi everyone" Derek smiled as he walked up to the RV where they would be staying this summer. Derek was taking the lead here because it was less odd this way.  
"Hey, Derek it's nice to see you!" Lydia had no real qualms with Derek, but she could still feel these odd vibes when she was around him. Why she could not put her finger on it, but with everyone in their group, other than Stiles, of course, it was just such odd vibes that he gave off.

Derek wanted to speak he did, but he was unsure of what he wanted to say. What was a good response to that he was not sure, so he hoped that someone else would say something? Why was it then when he spoke to Stile's friends there would be a silence, the conversation would come to a grinding halt, and he would not be able to pick it back up again.

"Hi, Derek it's so nice to see you." Alison was speaking up because she felt the vibes that Derek was giving off, it happened all of the time and there was no way to stop it. How or why it happened, she couldn't pinpoint it but she hoped that they could get through this summer unharmed.

"Hey man!" Scott was not the biggest fan of Derek, but seeing as he was Stiles boyfriend, as the best friend of Stiles he needed to grin and bear it when he was with Derek. The biggest thing was that they were just opposite personalities, and so they didn't have all that much in common with each other.

"Hi everyone it's nice to see you all." A smile because even though he wished it was just him and his boyfriend this summer, he couldn't always get his way. He would need to deal with the fact that his friends would be with them, and wow he needed to work on what he was going to say to them. A few conversation starters, some good openers to get the conversations rolling. "How are you all doing?" A good opener that would keep the crew talking for a while.

"I'm doing well thanks for asking! Look forward to this trip this summer, and you know college next year. It's all just so much fun!!!!!" Lydia was so bubbly and positive, but this was her vibe in the group, but yes she could also be moody. Now was not the time to be moody, she needed to send some positive vibes now.

"Doing good thanks for asking. You know looking forward to this summer, and like Lydia said college next year." Allison was not as perky as Lydia, her vibe in the group was the more emo one, and she and Lydia were both the moody ones. Why she was not all the sure but it really suited her very much. So Allison was just going to roll with it. 

"I am doing great, looking forward to this trip I have made some plans for us this summer!!!!" Scott was the one in the group that was very much the other positive one. He was able to take anything and turn it into something positive, it was great that they kept him around because he was able to just talk to the group. He loved his friends and being a positive force for them brought him so much joy and pleasure.

"I'm glad that you are all doing well. I am doing well myself, and I am very much looking forward to this adventure with you all this summer. College will be great for you, and I am excited to see what kinds of adventures that you all get into there." Another smile, he was doing well and he was going to be able to do this. As a matter of fact, maybe he could have some fun with all of these people this summer. Fun, that was the term that he was using, fun good times, connections, these were the kinds of things that he was going to try and have with these people this summer. Shenanigans would happen sure, but he was very much going to try and have a good time.

"So Scott are you going to take the first driving shift?" Stiles looked at him, if they were going to go now was the time to go before Derek could take any more time to not come with them this summer. Crazy thinking, yes but Stiles could tell that the thought was passing through his mind. They needed to get Derek away from his house, and once they were on the road, he was sure that Derek was going calm down a little bit, he seemed like he was very tense right now.

"I will be! If we are all ready I am going to get this RV rolling." Scott could see what Stiles was doing, and he had a good point.  
Once Stiles and Derek had taken their seat they hit the highway. Each of them was supposed to come up with a playlist of tunes for the summer, several as a matter of fact, so that when talking got boring they would have something solid that they could fall back on.

The funny thing was that it was going so smoothly right now, that Derek thought that this would be fun. Nothing all that disastrous had happened yet, and now something had crossed his mind his friends were interesting. They were all just so much fun to be around, he hated saying that, but he wanted to know more about their plans not what he was expecting to think here, oddly, he loved this feeling of wanting to get to know the people it would kill the time as well.


	2. Chapter 2- week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is week two and the gang is almost at the jersey shore. They decide to use this time to get to know each other better.

One week in and Derek thought he would be pulling out his hair from boredom. He was proven and contrary to what he thought, he was having a great time on this trip so far. Yes, he Derek Hale was smiling and having fun and it must have been shocking to see.  
"Derek we are one week in, and it seems like you're having a great time! I am so excited to see how much fun you seem to be having here." Stiles was delighted at the fact that Derek was having such a good time, and it was kind of shocking to him in a way, but in all honesty, it was something that he wanted to see happen.

"I know I am very shocked about this as well, and as a matter of fact, I am just so overly happy right now. Well, not overly happy but I'm happy that I am having such a good time with your friends this summer." He smiled and as much as he wished that the two of them could be alone of this trip, it was better than nothing that they were there with his friends this summer.

Lydia was looking at a catalog for classes at Yale, was she planning the classes she was going to take already? Who planned what classes they were going to take right after school let out except for like nerds. "Are you planning what classes you will take in the fall, Lydia?" Derek looked at her, he was not going to call her a nerd, that would be rude and he was trying to not be as rude this summer.

"Yes! I'm pre-med and so I'm looking over the general classes that I will take in the fall. Yale won't really let me take the high-level classes until about my Sophomore year." Lydia knew how nerdy that sounded, but she was trying to nerd down herself.

"That sounds good. Do you know what kind of a doctor that you would like to be?" He was trying to get to know her, and this was the best way that he could think of. In all honesty, he did want to know what kind of a doctor that she wanted to be.

"Yes! I would like to be a pediatric doctor and help children. I've always loved children, and helping them would give me a lot of joy and pleasure.”

Was what she was saying right now sound like a nerd? Probably but for the most part, she was okay with feeling this way. What would Derek say to her that was the question that was going on in her mind.

"Oh, that's really cool. I think it could be neat to help kids." Maybe smiling would help feel like he had done better than what he had just said. What he had just said sounded so much like a was a loser, and he wasn't but that response that he had just given was so awkward.   
"Yeah I wasn't sure what kind of doctor that I wanted to be when I was a kid, but at around middle school I knew that this was what I wanted to do with the rest of my life." Was she being less nerdy right now? Probably not, but she was the point when she didn't care much about this and she was just going to let her nerd flag fly.

"Middle school wow I don't even think a bit about what I wanted to be when I grew when I was in middle school." He was starting to do better and loosen up a bit. He thought that Lydia would notice this as well, and he hoped that would make things go smoother.  
"I remember you from back then Lyds! I remember the day that you told us you figured out what you wanted to do with the rest of your life, and we looked at you like you had three heads." Stiles was seeing that Derek started tensing, and he was trying to help out here. He could carry on a conversation with ease, and it was not a problem for him.

"Yeah I think I remember that day as well, I remember the excited look that you had when you told everyone." Thank god that Stiles was picking up on the vibes that he was sending, he hadn't he might have talked himself into a deeper hole than the one that he was already in.

"Oh yeah, I remember that you guys all thought that I was a little nuts, planning what was I going to for the rest of my life in middle school, but here we are." She looked at them, it was a memorable day because it was like her friends were giving her a stamp of approval by taking it so well when she told them she would be a doctor. Lydia had spent the night before planning how she was going to tell her friends, and it worked just the way that she had wanted it to. Oddly, that was the day that she felt like the most secure in what she wanted to for the rest of her life.

"We did I do remember that, but look at us now, you are going to do what you said that you would do, and it is going to be amazing," Allison remembered that as well, and she remembered the reaction that she gave Lydia that day. It might not have been the best one at the moment, but she 100% apologized to Lydia later for the way that she reacted.  
Lydia could not forget the reaction that Allison gave that day. She knew the kind of person that Allison was, and so she should have been expecting it, but it took her so off guard. When Allison apologized it made her feel better, because she felt like Allison was supporting her. "It will be I know this!" She smiled at Allison, the two of them were different but that is what made them the best friends that they were. They worked as best friends because they were both so different.  
"I'm really happy that you're going to be living your dreams and it will be so much fun for you!!!" Allison had focused on being the most supportive best friend that she could be, and she was going to hold her tongue as much as she could. Lydia didn't need to know what Allison really thought, and the fact of it was that she was okay keeping the comments she was going to make to herself.

"Do you know what sorts of classes you will be taking yet?" Lydia looked at Allison, as a journalism major surely she must be taking a lot of writing based ones. The fact that Allison was going to be a journalist was one of the things that Lydia had been looking forward to from the time that the two of them had become best friends, being a doctor wasn't for Allison.

"Yeah I want to get some of my general classes out of the way, and then I will be able to focus on the journalism ones. I want to go into political journalism, so I'll be taking a minor in political science because it's so much easier to talk about politics when you have a political science major." Allison looked at Lydia, from the time that she had wanted to be a journalist she knew that wanted to put a political spin on whatever journalism that she had wanted to do.

Lydia had looked at Allison, there was no point in really grilling Allison now, not that she saw anyway and what good would it do anyway? "I really think it's great that you're going to try and get some of the general classes out of the way before you really take the journalism, and the political science classes. I feel like it works better that way because you don't need to worry about like a math class." She caught herself, Allison had not asked for her advice on this, she had just said that she was going to do.

Allison looked at Lydia as she was very much used to this, she had seen it all the time, and it was something that she should have seen coming. Why was she not expecting it?  
"Hey, Allison it's your turn to drive the RV." Scott had parked it at a gas station so they could grab some gas and grab other things that they might want to do.

"Great! I'll be right there. Lyds I'll be back later, but then I think that it might be your turn to drive the RV." She looked at Lydia as she stood up, she needed a break right now, and it was the perfect time to take one. It would give her some time to think about what she going to say to Lydia when she got back.  
"Do you want anything love?" Stiles looked at Derek, this was code for do you want to go get something together, and he was hoping that Derek would see it that way. He was trying to be direct, and yet subtle because he didn't want to say some of the things that he would say only to Derek in front of his friends.

"Yeah, I thought that we could go get something." Thankfully Stiles knew what he wanted, and that was a great thing, but he really wanted to know Stiles would have said if he could.  
Once the two of them had gotten outside of the RV, Derek was direct with Stiles because it would feed his own curiosity. "Hey is that really all that you wanted to ask me in the RV?" Derek looked at him, not sure if this was the best time to ask this or not.

"No, I also wanted to tell you that your butt looks good in those shorts." He smiled, and that was the key that really made him feel as though this was going to be a perfect match the two of them. Stiles didn't want to say that kind of thing in front of his friends, it was just odd.  
"I'm so glad that you think so, I might have picked them out for you, and by might have I mean that I definitely did." Derek smiled. Was hand holding something that was too public for Stiles? Derek was not sure, but he most definitely wanted to hold Stiles's hand right now, would Stiles think that was weird that was the question. Derek was just going to go for it, and if Stiles was worried he would back off. They were both different people, and they both reacted to things differently, so why was it that he was overthinking this so much? He was not sure, but he was so much in his own head right now that he should just take the jump and do what he was thinking of doing. As the two of them were walking around the store he held Stiles' hand.

Stiles smiled at Derek as the two of them were walking around the store hand in hand. They were a couple, and there was no reason why the people in this store should know that they weren't, not that he could see anyway. "Thanks, I was thinking about doing the hand holding, but I was not sure how you would feel about it." He said this but this was going on in his mind, this was just Stiles being open about what he was thinking.

"Yeah I was not sure how you would feel about it, but I decided to go for it anyway, you know to take the plunge and see how you reacted when I took your hand." He smiled at Stiles as the two of them got what they came in here for, they would need to hurry up so they could get back on the road. Would Stiles let go of his hand when they went back to the RV? Derek was not sure, but he hoped that he wouldn't, he should not be ashamed of the two of them, but it was a tough call to make.

"I'm glad that you decided to take the plunge, Derek" Stiles had put the sodas and the food the two of them had gotten on the counter to pay.

Once they were done, Stiles took Derek's hand again as they went back outside, this was him being bold and he loved being bold like this. It was his way of not being so shy as he was most of the time, he could be bold as well and this was just proof of this. He just smiled at Derek as they made their way back to the RV.

"Hi, we're back with things for everyone!!!" Stiles had given out the sodas and snacks. Stiles had started passing out the sodas and snacks that the two of them had gotten. Stiles knew the kinds of things that all of his friends liked, and he knew that they would enjoy the gesture that he had done here. Chips and a coke zero for Lydia, Buffalo pretzels and a coke zero for Allison, Pizzeria Combos and a regular coke for Scott, and for him and Derek, cokes, and pretzels.

"Thanks for this guys!" Allison had said this from the driver's seat, and with that, they were on the highway on their way to their end destination. The beach would be fun, and the fact that the Jersey Shore was so famous, it would be even more fun.


	3. Chapter 3 -The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is finally at the beach!!! This follows the events of their first day in Ocean City New Jersey.

By week three the group had hit the beach, and they could be more excited to be here and at the hotel. They were staying in two different rooms, Lydia and Allison in one, and Scott, Stiles, and Derek in another one. 

"Vacation starts now!!!! Okay, so it started when we got the RV, but officially it starts now!" Lydia was the first one out of the RV and was bouncing around leading everyone to the hotel. 

"We better follow her to make sure that she doesn't you know go to the beach without us!" Stiles was trying to keep up with Lydia, he would make sure that she didn't go to the beach without him, come hell or high water he would be one of the first people on the beach. He could not wait for the next two weeks of relaxation here. Ocean City, he had been looking forward to this for months. 

"I feel like if we don't follow them, they will be the first two people on the beach. Do we really want that to happen? I don't think so personally, so maybe we should keep up?" Scott was thinking out loud here, honestly, he didn't care if he was the first person on the beach or not, but he knew that Stiles and Lydia cared so much about being the first people on the beach, that he really was just going to let it be that way. 

"Scott is right, while I don't care about being the first person on the beach either, but, those two are so into being the first two people of our group to be on the beach. It's they care so much about being the first two people on the beach, and I you know don't?" This was Allison thinking out loud here, and what she was saying was the truth here, but what she was saying was what they were all thinking most likely. 

 

"Stiles and Lydia really care about being the first person on the beach, it's like some oddly competitive thing with them. I find it really odd, but it's the way that I think. I don't want to tell him this because it seems like I am not supporting him or something." Why was Derek being so open right now, he didn't know but maybe it was because Scott and Allison were being so open with him right now. 

****  
Once they were all checked in they made their way to the beach, it would be fun, and with everyone kind of doing their own thing, but still doing things together was going to be great. 

"Allison, are you having fun yet?" Lydia looked up from her book, The Trials of Apollo might not be the best beach read, but she was going to read the second one now that school was done. So in order to do that, she was going to reread the first one. 

"I really am Lydia, are you?" Allison looked up from her book, A Court of Frost and Starlight so that she could review it for the blog that she had started. Book reviews were the kind of journalism that would be her dream job, I mean what would be better than getting paid to read books right? 

"I'm glad. They might not admit it, but I really think that the guys are having a good time as well." If she was being honest with herself, the boys would not admit that they were having a good time right now, well, two of them would, but with Derek, he would probably never admit that he was having a great time with the group right now. Even if he would say it, he might not really mean it, and one could tell that from the tone that he would use in his voice. So why was it that Derek would act this way, she was not sure. 

A volleyball had landed right near Allison, and she only knew a few people that would throw a Volleyball towards her. "Are we going to play volleyball or what?!" She said to the guys who were coming back to the area from being in the water. It was like they knew that Allison was looking for a change and something to take her away from her book. While she could spend all this vacation reading, did it make sense too, no, it didn't it would ruin the fact that she was at the shore right now. 

"Yay!!!! I am so happy that you're going to be playing with us, Allison!!!!" Stiles would have invited Lydia as well, but sports were not really her thing, and she was one of those people who would much rather read than do sports. He was sure of this. 

"Should we ask Lydia if she wants to play too? We could like rotate out?" Scott was the kind of person who was always trying to include everyone when they did things. It was in his nature to do so, and he didn't see why it should have to stop now. Of course, he knew the way that Lydia was, and that sports were not really a thing that she did all that much, but it couldn't help to ask her right? 

"That's funny Scott, you ask her, and we will be over here laughing hysterically when she says no." Just the thought that Lydia could say yes was enough to make Derek feel that he didn't have to do anything else this vacation, just her reaction would be the one perfect moment that he would want to remember it by. 

"No, I really think that she might say yes to this, sometimes she plays sports with us!!!!!" As Scott was making his way over to Lydia he was not sure what she was going to say, but he hoped that she would say yes, just so that he could prove his point and stick it in Derek's ear. "Hey, Lydia! Do you want to play volleyball with us as well? I know it's five people, but we could rotate out?" Now, all that he could do was wait for her response. 

Looking up from her book, it was funny that Scott thought that she wanted to play volleyball with them, but she was sure that this was just him being a nice person. "Thanks for the offer Scott, but I'm good you guys can play if you want." She looked at him, and she was sure that he was sensing the attitude that she was 100% not trying to use here, but it was just coming out. 

"Ok see you later, and enjoy your book." Scott was not defeated, but he was sad that Derek had been proven right here. This was what he didn't want to happen, he didn't like the fact that Derek had been proven right. "We can play guys, she said she's not going to play with us here." Was he sad? Yes, he absolutely was, he hoped that she would consider playing with them more than she had when he asked her. 

"I really like that you asked her to include her, but did you honestly think that she would want to play volleyball with us?" Allison looked at Scott, what Derek had said was rude, but it wasn't like he was wrong about what he had said, he just went about it in the wrong way if Allison was being honest. 

"Oh, yeah I thought that she was going to say yes, just so that she could have some fun with us." Scott looked at Allison, what she had said made sense to him, but he still wanted Lydia to join in on the fun. 

The game was fun, Scott and Allison, vs Stiles and Derek, they wanted to be on the same team because Stiles and Derek were a couple, and being on the same team was some sort of relationship goals? Gross to Allison, she was not one for things like being on the same team just because you and your boyfriend were dating. 

Allison and Scott had won the game, but it was mostly because Stiles and Derek had spent the time looking at each other, and missing the ball when it came to them. Again, gross by the way in both Allison and Scott's opinion, but this was not going to stop Derek and Stiles from acting the way that the two of them acted, they were both sure of it. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent between the water and the sand, yes, even Lydia had gotten in the water a few times, and this was great news when it came to her friends. Her friends were not above pestering, begging, and pleading until they got their way, it was non stop actually, and she got in just so that they would leave her alone. Once she was in, however, she could admit that she was having a great time hanging out with her friends. 

"I do admit that I had fun in the ocean with you guys, once I got into the water I mean." Lydia had just admitted that she had fun, and was this a mistake, yeah, maybe it was. 

Allison looked at Lydia, she was sure that Lydia had heard what she had just said. "Lydia, you do know that you just admitted that you had a good time with us in the water today right? I only ask because I didn't think that you would admit something like that."

Derek was not going to throw away this opportunity, it was too good, and he could not miss this chance. "Lydia had fun with us today? I didn't think that she would admit it if she did. Hell has frozen over I guess?" Was this taking it a bit too far, sure, but he was going to go there because he didn't why he should hold back what he was feeling here. 

"I know what I said, and yes, I can admit that I was wrong when I said that I would not have a good time today." Lydia did have pride in her, but, part of that pride was not saying that she had been wrong in what she said, but it was only going to prove their point even more. While she should just let it go, she had a stubbornness about her that would not let this go. "I'm not saying that I was right, because I was wrong, I didn't think that I would have a good time with you all today." 

"I'm glad that you can admit that you were wrong and that you had a good time in the water with us today." Allison was not going to take a dig at Lydia, what Derek had said was over the line, but, nobody should be shocked that he had said what he said. 

That night was filled with eating various foods on the boardwalk, they had all decided to pig out on the staples their first night here, and boy did they enjoy it. While they should have gone on the rides, they were not going to go on them tonight, they wanted to enjoy their time and walk around on the piers to see what they offered. 

That whole first week was similar, but they had gone to different restaurants in the area, breakfast and lunch were about the same, only, most days they would make sandwiches with things they had gotten in the grocery store. They were having fun, and that was the point of vacation right? to bond and have fun with your friends?


	4. Chapter 4 Beach Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tha gang is at the beach for the second week!!! Derek admits that Stiles's friends are good people.

By week two Derek would normally be pulling his hair out he was so bored, but this was not the case this vacation. He was having fun, and he could admit that the people he was with were interesting, and he enjoyed talking to them. "Stiles: I can admit that I am having such a good time on vacation. I think that you're friends are fun, and I think that they are very interesting people."

Stiles was shocked here, Derek had really admitted that he was having a good time, and it seemed like he was being honest right now. "I know that might be hard for you to admit, but I am glad that you're being honest with me. I am also glad that you're having such a good time on vacation this year." Honestly, he was so happy that Derek was having such a good time here, and it was what he had hoped would happen here. 

"I know I am shocked as well, and I love the fact that I can talk and converse with your friends. They mean a lot to you, and I just love that they are interesting people." Sure, they were a little bit on the nerdy side for his liking, but there was no reason why he should not be able to talk with his friends in the way that Stiles did. They didn't have the same kind of bond that Stilesss had with them, but they would get there he was sure, they were all just working it out steps at a time. 

"I love the fact that you can converse with my friends as well, and I think that my friends really like you. I love that you are working hard to get along with them and bond with them." He smiled, he really was trying, and that made Stilesss so happy because he loved that they could all bond. This vacation had ended up being great and he was sure that Derek was going to be able to admit this. 

"Oh, trust me I do as well, and I just wanted to tell you how much I am enjoying my time, and how delightful your friends are." Wow, if he could hear what he was saying right now he might not even believe it. God, he hoped that someone was recording him so that he could watch the video and know that he really was saying this. 

"You think that my friends are delightful? Did you really just say that? Never in a million years would I think that you would say that about my friends. I'm glad that you see them in the way that I see them now, and I very much agree with me." He smiled, and he loved the fact that Derek was starting to see the light here. That was a great thing, but he hoped that he would be able to say that to his friends as well. 

"Yes, and I am just as shocked as you are judging by the look on your face right now. I can't believe that I just said that either." He wanted to move on if Stiles was okay with talking about something else, it would ruin the street cred he had. "So what's the plan for the day? Do you know or is it just kind of a do our own thing? You know spontaneity kind of a thing?" Derek was okay with doing whatever the group wanted to do, but spending the day with Stilesss would be really good as well. 

"I need to grab my camera so that I can record the reaction that you just had." He looked at Derek, plans for the day were kind of open, but the two of them could spend their day together it would be so much fun. "Oh I'm not sure, but I had this idea that the two of us would spend the day together, and I feel like it would be great for the two of us!!!!" Stiles smiled, the day just the two of them, it would be so good and it would be so much fun. Just the two of them, what could be better? 

"I hope that one of your friends is back there with their phone because I need to know that someone got that on video." Only being with Stilesss for the day would be great, and it would just the two of them? They could do couple things, and he so much wanted to do the couple things with Stilesss. "I feel like the two of us only being together today could be great, and I really hope that the two of us can you know, spend the day together and I want the two of us to be together just us. " He was rambling here, but he hoped that Stiles would know what he was thinking in his mind. 

"Oh yeah, I am sure that they do have one!!!" As Stiles was thinking about it, both he and Derek could really use the day just the two of them, they didn't really have all that many of those this vacation, and they could be so good for them. "Just the two of us sounds great!!!! I am so excited to spend the day with you because I feel like we both need it." 

"So it's settled then? Just the two of us? Could we hang out here or go to the beach or something?" Derek was more than okay with staying here, it would only make sense, the two of them could talk, and just enjoy the company of each other. 

"Yeah I think that the two of us could just stay here and hang out, I think that it would be best that way. I mean the two of us are already here anyway, and I don't really feel like moving do you?" Stiles was looking at Derek, and it didn't seem like he wanted to go out either. Why get dressed, when the two of them could just stay here today? It didn't make all that much sense, and so the two of them would just have a lazy day around the house. 

 

"Exactly! My feeling is why go out when we both would much rather stay here anyway?" They were both on the same page which was nice, and they were both on the same page. If their friends went out, the two of them could just have space for the two of them. Derek was not sure if they should let them know what they were going to do. "Should we tell the rest of them what we plan on doing or?" Derek looked at Stiles, he was going to let Stiles make the call on this one, just to be sure that he was 100% okay with the plan that had been put in motion. It was partly his idea, and so he didn't see why he wouldn't be, but this was the thing that sort of confused Derek. It seemed like Stiles said things, but did other things, not sure of what he wanted to do. 

"I don't see why we should go out when both of us just want to stay here today either, it makes no sense." Stiles looked at Derek, this must have been a bit of a dig about the fact that Stiles sometimes did one thing, but said that he was going to do another thing. "Yes! I feel like we should let them all know that this is what the two of us want to do." He made his way over to the door, he was sure that his friends were just on the other side of the door listening to the two of them. "Hey everyone! Derek and I are going to just hang around here today because neither of us really want to do anything." They all knew now, and it was out in the open, so now they could just do whatever they wanted to do. 

"Oh we heard you guys talking, and Derek thinks that we are pleasant people, I was so shocked by that!!!!" Of course, Lydia was the one to speak up, it would only make sense that she was the one that would make a comment like that. 

"Sounds good! Have fun here today you guys." Scott was totally okay with everyone doing their own thing, just because they were all friends didn't mean that they needed to do everything together. 

The rest of the day was just spent hanging out, and in the company of each other, and it could not be a more perfect day. They laughed just the two of them and shared the kinds of stories that only the two of them would enjoy. 

"Thanks for today! It was so much fun and I had a blast with you," Stiles smiled and he knew that he had made the right decision to just stay home. 

"I couldn't agree more today was perfect, and just the kind of day that I wanted to have on this vacation." Derek had gotten his dream day on this vacation, and that day was he and the love of his life doing a whole lot of nothing, it was perfect as a matter of fact.


	5. Chapter 5 : Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation is over and they are on the RV ride home.

Chapter 5 - Going home

The thing about going home is that it should have been a happy time for the group. They would all be going on their own personal journeys for the rest of the summer, and it should be a good and a happy time. This was not a happy time for any of them, and it was because of the fact that they were going back into real life. They had just had a perfect vacation at the beach, and now real life would hit them hard. This was crazy, but they all didn't want it to end. 

 

Feeling it most of all was Derek and was it odd that this was the case seeing as he was the one that really didn't want to come on this vacation? Sure, but he was eating the words that he had said at the beginning of this vacation. He was thinking of a way to let Stiles know what was thinking, and not have him freak out or anything. How to say what he was thinking in his head that was the key, and he didn't want to make a big deal about this because it didn't make much sense to. 

"Hey Stiles I am going to tell you something, but I don't want you to overreact or anything." Derek thought that this was the best way to start what he was going to say. Why? He was not sure, he just felt like it was the safest way for him to talk to Stiles right now. 

"Okay, I mean I'm a little worried about what you're going to tell me, but I will try not to overreact or anything." Stiles was worried but he was not sure what Derek was going to say to him. It could be a good thing, that was what he was trying to think of in his mind, it could be a good thing that Derek was going to tell him here. 

"I had a great time on vacation with you and your friends. It was just a blast for me, and I loved that you brought me with you. Those things that I said at the start of our trip? Yeah, I'm eating them now and I would like to thank you again for bringing me on this trip." Derek smiled, he was not sure how Stiles was going to take this news, but he really hoped that he would be okay with that He had just said. Why wouldn't he be, it was good news what he had just said to him right? 

" Derek, thank you so much for being honest with me, and I'm so glad that you had a great time on vacation and thanks for telling me that." Stiles loved hearing what Derek said, not only because Derek had been proven wrong, but because Derek felt like he could be honest with Stiles about the fact that he had fun on Vacation. 

"I feel that being honest with you is an important part of our relationship, and I just love that the two of us can be so honest with each other. " Derek was sure that the others had heard what he had just said, it was not like he whispered to Stiles's or anything, how were they going to react? For Derek that was still very much up in the air, and it was only if they spoke up that he would know what they were thinking here. 

"Derek, I love that you had so much fun with us on Vacation and I'm so glad that you could come with us this summer. We had a lot of fun with you as well." Lydia was the first person to speak up, but she was speaking the truth here. Back when they were first planning this vacation, she was not sure that she wanted Derek to come at all. Now she was feeling the opposite, and she saw Derek for the person that he really was this summer. It was great because she felt like she saw a whole new side to Derek and this was the side of him that she had always wanted to see out of him. 

"Derek you were really fun this trip! I had a great time with you." Scott was saying things that were short because he was in the driver's seat, and he didn't want to have an accident or anything. 

"I agree and if we're being honest I had more fun with you than I thought I would. It amazes me, but I was a little wary about bringing you on this vacation as well." Allison was less blunt and direct than Lydia had been, but she thought that she had gotten her point across. 

Derek looked at Lydia it wasn't like she was one of his favorite people in the world either. Why was that that the two of them had so much animosity it was unclear, but there was just this unknown animosity between the two of them. " I'm glad to know that you had fun with me on vacation Lydia, and I had fun with you as well." 

Scott was the one person that Derek remotely liked talking to as he was a pleasant guy. "Thanks, Scott you were a blast on vacation as well." Derek made a glance in Scott's direction. 

"Allison, I had so much fun with you on vacation as well, and it was so much fun." He smiled at her. 

The rest of the week was just having fun in the RV and making stops when they needed to. It was just so much fun and they were now ready to start the rest of their lives and their futures this was all well and good, and they had learned about each other on this trip. The one thing that they learned is that for five weeks they could be civil, they might not have gotten along all of that time, but for the most part, they got along. It was like a family or an extension of the family, you didn't get along with your siblings all of the time, but at the end of the day, you loved your siblings. That was how this friendship ended, at the end of the day, they loved their friends and they loved them. 

Derek was the one that had learned the most this vacation, he had learned about his boyfriend's friends as people and not just by their names. He had learned about their goals, values, ambitions, and the dreams that each person had. When he learned about this, he felt like he knew more about who the people were so it made him understand then better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this! I had so much fun doing this fic for you.


End file.
